Broke
by ishimarus
Summary: "Wait, wait… My brother, killing someone…? I WON'T ACCEPT IT! GIVE US SOME CONCRETE EVIDENCE!" Your name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and you're pretty sure this is what despair feels like. (this is totally self indulgent angsty ishimondo. also set to the song 'broke' by modest mouse)


**"Wait, wait… My brother, killing someone…? I WON'T ACCEPT IT! GIVE US SOME CONCRETE EVIDENCE!"**  
**Your name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and you're pretty sure this is what despair feels like.**

He was joking. He had to be joking. I mean really, who in their right minds would even consider Mondo the culprit?

The bickering continued as you laughed mentally. Soon the real culprit would be found and everyone could go back to their "normal" daily lives, you assure yourself as you tune back in to the trial.

"So what do you say, Oowada-kun…? If my conclusions are wrong, please tell me…?,"  
Your breath hitches.  
"I won't mind…if they're wrong…"  
'No no no no no no'  
"Yeah, that's right…  
I…killed him."

"Brother…What are you saying?!"  
'He's just joking! Joking! Joking!"

You panic and wait for him to laugh. For him to surprise and fool everyone, but it never comes, the only thing bringing you back to reality was the board in front of you, every student's names and face on multiple buttons.

You tremble and try not to cry, but you can feel the tears come as you hit a button. Your button. You had to save him. Had to save your brother.

You watched as others made their votes and heard Monobear chime in.

"Lookie here! You've got it right this time too!, the culprit who killed Chihiro Fujisaki is…Mondo Oowada!"

You froze as Monobear turned in your direction, reminding you to 'Be more careful next time! That was a close one Ishimaru-kun.'  
You felt like you were going to be sick and you didn't dare look at Mondo, the next few moments pass by you in a blur, not realizing what was happening until you saw his back turned toward you, and you knew what you had to do.

You surged forward, reaching out for him and nearly missing.  
You heard Naegi shout your name trying to stop you but you ignored him. You had to do this. You had to stop him.

**Mondo  
You heard running and felt a tug and you knew who it was. It was him.

Him.

You didn't want to let him see you after all that happened. You were weak now, but you had always been. Weak and he could finally see it. Everyone could see it.

You felt him pull you more and you tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go. You sighed in defeat and turned to look at him, and oh how it hurt you.

You were heartbroken at the sight.  
He had smothered his face in your chest, crying and shaking and continually asking you 'Why?' and you had no answer.

You had always promised him that you would never let him cry again and now it's happening at the hands of you, but you had promised him a lot of things and they were all broken and it was your fault.

"A-Aniki .. why?" He sniffles and stares with those eyes. Those big red eyes that you swore he was looking into your soul with.  
"Kiyotaka, I'm..I'm so sorry .." You tried to apologize and he stared more, looking closely.  
His cheeks and nose were red, his eyes swollen with tears and you could see his nose begin to run, and you realized just how much you love him.

How much you loved his laugh, his voice, his eyes, his dumb tricks like the "forget beam", his serious face and those hips. You realized how he was your everything and how much he meant to you. You loved him. You, the crazy gang-leader loved him, the strict hall monitor with the crazy eyebrows and boisterous laugh. And you don't think you could say it enough.

"Ishimaru, I..I love you so much. More than I probably know. And I messed up. I messed up so bad. I've left you alone in this hellhole and I won't know if you're ok! I promised to protect you and now I can't-" You stopped, taking off your jacket before wrapping it around him. It was too big but seeing him in it made your heart swell.  
"Take this. I want you to keep it."  
"B-but.."  
"No buts. I care about you so much Ishimaru. You know so many of my secrets and I yours.. And I'll never forget them, or you. You mean so much to me. Please never forget that."

You felt tears forming but you blinked them back. You couldn't cry.  
Not right now in front of him.  
He needs you.

He smiled, and wiped away some of his tears.  
"Mondo. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done in such a small time period. You've loved me and helped me to see new things and none of that would've happened without you."  
He took a small breath to regain his composure. "You're the first real friend I've ever had. You were my first everything and I don't regret any of this. Not one..-" He started, but his eyes clouded again and he began to sniffle and you hugged him, rubbing his back and chuckling softly.  
"Not one bit?" You finished, grinning.  
"Not one bit." He grinned back.

You pulled back and looked at him, his eyes twinkled and shined as you leaned in, connecting your lips. It was soft and sweet and you loved every second of it.  
You swore you could hear some gasps but you didn't really care, this was your moment.

He pulled away and looked at you, teary eyes and puffy lips.  
You started to say something but Monobear popped up, telling you it was time to go.

You could feel him tense and you moved to his ear, whispering one last, "I love you.", then moving to kiss his cheek. Your lips were met with tears and you shuddered.  
"Good-bye Ishimaru. It's been great knowing you," you whisper as you turn and take your final steps, hearing a muffled "I love you too." And more sobs.

'Don't look back', you tell yourself, you'll regret this even more.


End file.
